E3 2017/Microsoft
1008px|center|link=E3 2017 145px|link= thumb|center|1010 px Nueva versión de Xbox One: Un monstruo sin nada que comer. - Editorial de FANDOM Leer editorial 100px|link=E3_2017/Microsoft Qué nos ha mostrado... Microsoft La conferencia de Microsoft comenzó dejándonos claro que el futuro del entretenimiento pasa por el 4K, la resolución Ultra HD por la que toda la industria está apostando fuerte durante los últimos años. Su ambición fue fuerte - querer conquistar al gran público - y esa fue la gran baza que quiso jugar. Y sin más preámbulos, ese fue el sello identificativo por el que inició su conferencia. El conocido Project Scorpio con el que nos vino sorprendiendo durante meses se materializó en el nuevo modelo de su consola: Xbox One X. Phil Spencer y Kareem Choudhry quisieron hablar de la consola más poderosa jamás fabricada: una máquina con 6 Teraflops de GPU, verdadero 4K (más de 8 millones de pixels, HDR, soporte para Blu-Ray) y todos los juegos y accesorios actuales de Xbox One. La consola más potente del mercado también será la Xbox más pequeña. En palabras de la propia Microsoft, un monstruo que dispondrá de 22 juegos exclusivos en su salida. thumb|center|600 px Tras esta presentación nos mostraron el nuevo Forza Motorsport 7. Carreras más dinámicas en entornos espectaculares, con una climatología que nos pondrá a prueba y no solo por las condiciones para pilotar, sino también porque la iluminación promete dejarnos con la boca abierta en más de un momento. Tendrá la colección más grande de Lamborghinis, Porsches y Ferraris. Y disfrutaremos pronto de él, ya que su lanzamiento llegará el 3 de octubre de 2017. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Forza Motorsport 7 anunciado oficialmente El siguiente título anunciado alegró a muchos de los presentes. La saga Metro venía pidiendo a gritos una nueva entrega, y en ese marco se nos presentó Metro Exodus. Con vistas a 2018, se vio un tráiler muy interesante en el que aparecieron bestias salvajes gigantes en un mundo postapocalíptico. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Deep Silver y 4A Games anuncian: Metro Exodus Y a medida que avanzaron los días, se fue filtrando más sobre este videojuego. No obstante, la conferencia de Xbox fue el mejor momento para presentarlo oficialmente: ¡'Assassin's Creed: Origins' será la nueva entrega de la saga! El Antiguo Egipto se puso de gala por todo lo alto con Jean Guesdon (Ubisoft). Microsoft mostró un primer tráiler introductorio; para después conocer más de su contenido a través de un gameplay en 4K. El uso de su águila Senu, su caballo, el arco o su variante RPG fueron algunas de las características desveladas. thumb|center|290 px thumb|center|290 px Noticias relacionadas Anunciado oficialmente Assassin's Creed: Origins con su primer tráiler y gameplay (E3 2017) A continuación fue el turno de PlayerUnknown's Battleground, un shooter multijugador de estreno exclusivo para Xbox One y PC. Su creador Brendan Greene apareció para confirmar su llegada a la plataforma, y deseando una buena acogida. Tras él apareció Deep Rock Galactic, un shooter cooperativo en primera persona de hasta 4 jugadores, también exclusiva temporal de Microsoft. thumb|center|290 px thumb|center|290 px Sin tiempo para descansos: State of Decay 2. Título exclusivo de Microsoft (One y PC), se trata de la secuela de uno de los juegos más sorprendentes en su momento. Recluta, encuentra una base, mejórala y sobrevive. Tras su vídeo, se mostró The Darwin Project; exclusiva de lanzamiento en consolas que supone una arena cambiante y diferentes personajes con habilidades especiales. thumb|center|290 px thumb|center|290 px Desde su compra a Mojang, Minecraft no puede eludir la cita. Y apareció con un gran anuncio: soportará juego cruzado multiplataforma (aunque luego supimos que esto no incluye a PS4...) y en 4K. Dispositivos móviles, VR, PC y consolas con los mismos servidores para unificar una comunidad gigante con cientos de miles de creaciones. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Minecraft 4K y crossplay entre todas las plataformas (E3 2017) La nueva consola de Xbox necesitará un juego de lucha acorde, y aunque será multiplataforma, Dragon Ball FighterZ se mostrará en 4K a principios de 2018; un anuncio que hizo Microsoft y contentó a los aficionados de esta saga. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Presentado el videojuego Dragon Ball FighterZ Otra exclusiva en consolas temporal será Black Desert, un MMORPG sandbox con grandes combates y un mundo inmersivo lleno de aventuras y peligros. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Black Desert será exclusivo para Xbox Xbox quiso dejar bien claro el gran catálogo que tendrá One X, y llenó su conferencia de hasta 42 menciones. Las siguientes fueron The Last Night (un mundo abierto cyberpunk en dos dimensiones), The Artful Escape (juego musical, de aventuras y fantasía) y el esperado Code Vein de Bandai Namco; los dos primeros con exclusiva temporal y el tercero para 2018 y estreno simultáneo. thumb|center|290 px thumb|center|290 px thumb|center|590 px Un mar lleno de ladrones. Sea of Thieves vuelve a mostrarse en una E3, en movimiento y viendo cómo será una partida en la que competiremos con otros jugadores para obtener mejores botines. Claro está, con cuidado de que los peligros de debajo del mar no acaben con nosotros, sean tiburones o calamares gigantes; desembarcando en una isla y explorando sus secretos a la búsqueda de un tesoro; y enfrentándonos a ellos con ayuda de nuestros compañeros en una batalla naval en medio del mar durante una tormenta. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Microsoft muestra más de Sea of Thieves en el E3 2017 La pasarela de títulos no terminó. Tacoma será este 2 de agosto otra exclusiva temporal, que promete mostrarnos la vida en el espacio y se presentó justo antes de ver en pantalla a un zorro protagonizando un juego de plataformas. Hablamos de Microsoft, por lo que su particular Crash Bandicoot es Super Lucky's Tale. thumb|center|290 px thumb|center|290 px Microsoft siguió sacando pecho. Nos mostró más sobre Cuphead, videojuego exclusivo de sus dos plataformas. Y lo acompañó de otra exclusiva: Crackdown 3, protagonizada por un carismático Terry Crews, y que vendrá el 7 de noviembre. thumb|center|290 px thumb|center|290 px Dispuestos a enfatizar su gran catálogo, que incluía los 42 videojuegos en esta conferencia, tras Crackdown se vio una batería de los títulos disponibles en ID@Xbox. A saber, se mostraron unos pocos segundos de: Osiris: New Dawn, Raiders of the Broken Planet, Unruly Heroes, Path of Exile, Battlerite, Surviving Mars, Fable Fortune, Observer, Robocraft Infinity, Dunk Lords, Minion Masters: Forced to Duel, Brawlout, Ooblets, Dark and Light, Strange Brigade, Riverbond, HelloNeighbor, Shift y Conan Exiles. thumb|center|600 px La conferencia encabezó su recta final, pero aún hubo tiempo para nuevas sorpresas. Como otra exclusiva temporal en su lanzamiento, pudimos ver Ashen. Este enigmático a-RPG causó gran sensación, gracias a su curioso mundo y sus únicos personajes. thumb|center|600 px Jugando de forma habilidosa sus cartas, Microsoft nos trajó un anuncio inesperado. Introduciendo títulos de third-parties como Ubisoft o Bandai (y luego llegaría el turno de Warner Bros y Electronic Arts), también quiso hacer participar a Square Enix. Con una primera entrega que causó una gran sensación, en la conferencia pudimos conocer el desarrollo de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. De formato episódico, la primera de las tres partes aterrizará en agosto. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Square Enix anuncia Life is Strange: Before the Storm Momento de usar sus últimas balas. Recuperándonos todavía por Life is Strange, Michael de Plater - de Monolith Productions - subió al escenario mientras se mostró un gameplay de La Tierra Media: Sombras de Guerra. De él conocimos una pelea entre orcos y cómo nos enfrentaremos a ellos para terminar recrutándolos para que sean parte de nuestro ejército con el que enfrentarnos al enemigo y conquistar sus fortalezas. El 10 de octubre estará disponible para todos nosotros. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Las características presentadas de Middle-earth: Shadow of War Si algún fan se emocionó por ver algo más de Sombras de Guerra, Microsoft nos dejó con otro bello momento. Ori and the Will of the Wisps entró en escena de una forma muy original: con su compositor Gareth Coker interpretando el tema principal en directo con su piano. De esta exclusiva para plataformas Microsoft pudimos ver un bonito tráiler teaser que tuvo este perfecto acompañamiento. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Ori and the Will of the Wisps la secuela de Ori And The Blind Forest revelada oficialmente Con su catálogo expuesto, Xbox quiso continuar con sus "bondades de marca". Si algo la distanció de Sony en el pasado, fue la ansiada retro-compatibilidad entre sus consolas. Y un año más, Spencer quiso apuntarse otro tanto. Y anunció que el catálogo de la Xbox original también será compatible con Xbox One X. Además, las actualizaciones para 4K vendrán gratis para muchos juegos, sin necesidad de comprar las nuevas versiones. Quedaba saber un importante detalle. ¿Cómo podremos adquirir Xbox One X? Fue el momento para desvelar que saldrá al mercado con un precio de 499 dólares el 7 de noviembre de 2017. Para poner el gran broche final a la conferencia, Spencer dio paso a Patrick Söderlund, de Electronic Arts. Subió a escena para traer a Anthem, otro golpe de efecto ya que a pesar de haberlo visto en su propio evento; quisieron guardarse un extenso tráiler de jugabilidad para exhibirlo al final de ésta. thumb|center|600 px Noticias relacionadas Anthem, lo nuevo de BioWare, muestra su jugabilidad en el E3 2017 < Volver a la página anterior Qué esperábamos de... Microsoft Microsoft siempre ha representado la otra gran alternativa en el mundo de las consolas. Y aunque estos años parecía haber quedado en un segundo plano, afronta el futuro con un soplo de aire fresco cargado de novedades. En el terreno del hardware, pretendía sorprender a todos con Project Scorpio y su aplaudida retrocompatibilidad; y además de eso no quería abandonar su catálogo de juegos. Los principales juegos que esperábamos ver en esta E3 son: *Crackdown 3 *Sea of Thieves *Forza Motorsport 7 *State of Decay 2 Podemos decir con total seguridad, que cumplió las expectativas. Presentó Xbox One X, la compatibilidad con la Xbox original, y un apabullante catálogo de 42 títulos. ¡Gran trabajo! < Volver a la página anterior Para ver la conferencia Aún no se puede ver la conferencia. Posiblemente pocos días antes de la conferencia ya se pueda ver un adelanto desde aquí. Aquí puedes ver el calendario para saber cuándo comenzará. Pasad el cursor por encima para desplegar los países Lugar EA Microsoft Bethesda PC Gaming Ubisoft Sony Nintendo UTC +2 España 21:00 23:00 6:00 19:00 22:00 3:00 18:00 UTC -3 Argentina Uruguay 16:00 18:00 1:00 14:00 17:00 22:00 13:00 UTC -4 Bolivia Chile Paraguay Venezuela Rep. Dominicana Cuba 15:00 17:00 00:00 13:00 16:00 21:00 12:00 UTC -5 Colombia Ecuador Panamá Perú México (DF) 14:00 16:00 23:00 12:00 15:00 20:00 11:00 UTC -6 Costa Rica El Salvador Guatemala Honduras 13:00 15:00 22:00 11:00 14:00 19:00 10:00 UTC -7 Los Angeles 12:00 14:00 21:00 10:00 13:00 18:00 9:00 Sábado 10 / Domingo 11 / Lunes 12 / Martes 13 < Volver a la página anterior